Danny and Lily First day as ghosts
by Lily Fenton Phantom
Summary: The day after the Portal Explosion, Lily and Danny have to go to school. But as they have on idea what happened to them, their powers keep playing up. And maybe gets Lily into a bit of Trubble.


**Ello again! I'm hopefully gonna do this story with no spelling errors. My head has not been doing well lately. So if you see anything that does not make sense, tell me about it! Enjoy….**

"Bro? BRO? Danny wake up." Lily screamed loudly in to his ear. Danny shook awake and fell out of his bed. "Come on bro we're going to be late for school…"

"Oh Lily go away!" Danny whined

"No because school and…" Lily was quickly stopped by Danny,

"And you are starting to get on my nerves!" he shouted.

"No Danny I mean…"

"You mean get to school or I'll be annoying for the whole day!"

"Danny?"

"No, I still have to go to school even though a portal exploded on us yesterday!"

"Danny!"

"I have to go to school even though I have become. What? Half ghost?"

"DANNY! WILL YOU SHUT UP AND HELP ME?" surely enough Lily had started to fall through the floor and was already up to her chest. Danny quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She gave him a thankful look and then she pushed Danny over, back on to the bed, and shouted "GET DRESSED WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" and with that she ran out the door to get her breakfast.

Danny groaned and pulled himself out of bed, again, he was tired from the portal exploding on him yesterday. Unlike Lily who had never be more hyper. He quickly got dressed and shaped his hair into the right place and walked out of his room, across the landing and down the stairs. He then walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table next to both his sisters. "Jazz, can you pass me the cereal?" Danny asked, jazz passed his brother the cornflakes, Danny filled his bowl all the way up and then did the same with the milk. He looked at Lily all she had was an apple. There was then a knock and the door, Lily got up out of her seat, with the apple in her mouth, she opened the door and there was Jake and Sam. She invited them in and they walked back into the lounge.

"Where's Danny?" Sam asked

"Kitchen…" Lily answered.

"Hey Sam, Jake…." Danny said as he walked into the lounge, "Where's Tucker?"

"Mumps…." Jake groaned.

"Nice." Lily pulled a face. With that everyone grabbed their bags and walked out the door, not even knowing what was going to happen today.

At school everything was normal; no-one noticed that Lily and Danny were acting a bit strange. First two lessons were the worst lesson anyone could have, English with Mr Lancer. He only went on and on about Shakespeare and his play 'Twelfth Night'. Lily was getting so bored she ripped a piece of paper out of her book wrote on it and threw it at Jake. Jake pick the note up and read it: _Can I die yet? _It said

No, you cannot die yet; you have to finish a report.

_You only saying that coz you love English. ;)_

You are so mean.

_Bingo!_

Jake wrote back a message and threw it back to Lily. Though it was quickly caught by Mr Lancer, Lily and Jake were a bit worried. Mr Lancer then said, "Lily, Jake I know that you have only been here for about a year, but that does not give you the privilege to send love notes to each other."

"There not love notes!" they both screamed at him, while saying this Lily had got angry and stood up from her seat.

"Miss Fenton please put your backside on the seat!" Mr Lancer shouted, everyone took their eyes off Lily and back to the front of the room. So no-one realized that when Lily slumped back down into her chair that she fell straight through the chair and landed on the floor with a thump, she quickly jumped back on to her seat and grinned. Danny started to laugh at his sister, he laughed so hard that he too fell through his chair and on to the floor.

Everyone was thankful when the bell went, so with that everyone ran out of the classroom and out into the hallway. The four teenagers walked down the corridor and to Sam's locker, they stood there in silence for a while until Danny fell through the lockers as he was leaning on them. "I HATE THESE POWERS!" he shouted. Lily was shaking her head but before she got a word out a light blue mist escaped hers and Danny's mouth. "What was that?" Danny asked. But before they had time to speak, a blue plump man in what looked like dungarees was floating in front of them.

The blue man then shouted, "Beware I am the box ghost! I am only one of the many ghosts that you have freed from the place that you call the ghost zone!"

"Are you serious!" Lily shouted, she looked round see that the hallway was empty apart from her, Jake, Danny and Sam.

"Um Lily….. How do you think we get to our ghost side?" Danny asked. Lily shrugged but she then closed her eyes and within that second a girl in a black and white jumpsuit with white hair and neon green eyes was floating in front of everyone. Danny tried to do the same thing and it worked. The found out that if they concentrate they can control the power.

And with that Lily and Danny worked together to kick the box ghosts but! "You know guys?" said Danny floating down and changing back to Fenton, Lily did the same thing.

"What Danny?" Lily asked him.

"I think that we can use our powers to kick ghost but!" Danny replied.

"I totally agree with you!" shouted Sam.

"Same!" screamed Jake.

"Well buckle up guys! Our lives just got a lot more complicated, because this is only the start!" Lily stated.

**Well what do you think? Good, bad, rubbish? I was running out of ideas so, I used the box ghost as the first ghost they went up against. Hope you enjoyed it. Next story will be up soon, coz I'm not getting homework as I only have 3 weeks left of school and then SUMMER! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review!**

**Laters! xoxoxo**


End file.
